JoZ
by phalon
Summary: can't tell
1. Default Chapter

In Angel Investigations… There has been a lot of turmoil. Now with Kelly Epson coming to Angel for help and in turn help him. There is a new order to things. Including with the prophecies of Aberjin. The only thing is Kelly is also holding a deadly secret. That she's afraid to bring forth.

Jewel of Armageddon

Kelly began packing her things in a frenzy trying to get everything packed into her bag. Two vampires were going to kill her and she still had no idea on how to use the jewel. After she finished she packed two sys into the bag. She put a cross on along with the jewel she always wore around her neck and ran for the bus. Daylight began as she got on the bus. The bus was in West Eden, Texas heading for Los Angels, California.

Two weeks Kelly spent on the bus and she had awoken from the dream she had been having for the last eighteen years. She was being beaten in mid eighteenth century clothes by a vampire in green clothes and as he is about to kill her, an angel ascends on the vampire and dusts him and picks up her and carries her away.

Meanwhile at Angel Investigations, Angel has just stepped in because of the new night that has come upon. He sat down.

"We're out of coffee." Cordelia said.

"That's all right, I had coffee before I left." Angel said and realized that Cordelia was about to have a vision. It was just them. 

"Ah. It's a group of vampires about to attack a teenage girl at Grey Hound Station on the outskirts." Cordelia said.

Angel led Cordelia to the door where Wes and Gunn he explained on the way.

Otherwise, Kelly Epson had gotten off. She grabbed her stuff and booked until a group of gangster vampires dressed in green attacked her from behind. She was about to be made a pass-around-drink. Then Wes, Angel, Cordelia, and Gunn attacked.

As the lead vamp was about to kill Kelly, she threw a glass bottle of holy water and it broke upon his face and melted it, and Angel dusted him and as Kelly looked up to see Angel. He led her to the car and they went to Angel Investigations.

"Where you from?" Wesley asked.

"West Eden," Kelly answered.

"Eden? What are you doing so far from home?" Angel asked.

"Build a new life," Kelly answered.

"Where's Eden?" Cordelia asked.

"Texas," Angel said.

"That is far," Gunn said.

"What about your family?" Wesley asked.

"My mom, brothers, and sisters are dead." Kelly answered.

"What about four father?" Gunn asked.

"He could care less." Kelly said.

"I don't believe that." Wesley said.

"My father called me an embarrassment that was a lay about that didn't deserve to breathe. Believe me, I'm doing myself a favor by leaving." Kelly said.

"Do you have any family here in LA?" Wesley asked.

"Yes, but she would just send me back to my father." Kelly said.

"She can't go back." Angel said. "No one would want to go back to some thing like that. Believe me."

Suddenly Kelly had her own vision, but instead it was a zone out. The vision was the dream and finally saw the angel's face, it was Angel. She immediately snapped out of it.

"Are you alright?" Wesley asked.

"Visions, had 'em since before I could speak." Kelly said.

"Visions?" Gunn asked. "But they weren't intense?"

"No, only unnatural visions are intense. The women of my family have always had visions. I've always had the same vision but I never understood it." Kelly said. "Not until tonight."

"It came true?" Wesley asked.

"Partially," Kelly said.

"Partially?" Angel asked.

"I'm wearing a servants dress of the 18th century and I'm having the living crap knocked out of me by a vampire in green clothes whose face is melting off. Suddenly, an archangel swoops in and dusts the demon and helps me to safety." Kelly said.

"The group of vampires, archangel… It was a prophecy dream." Angel said.

"Yeah, of what I'm not sure." Kelly said. "I didn't realize who the Archangel was until now."


	2. Talking

Chapter Two

Later that night, at the hotel.

"You're an odd one." Kelly spoke out.

"Excuse me?" Angel asked.

"You're a vampire... A vampire with a soul." Kelly said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Angel said.

"Look at the mirror in front of you, you don't have a reflection." Kelly said.

"O.k., I guess I am." Angel testified.

"Well I'm guessing you're Angelus or for short Angel. My step-mother was Romanian and told me all sorts of tales from her tribe." Kelly told him.

"She's Kalderash?" Angel asked a little shocked.

"I guess, she never mentioned the name of her tribe." Kelly said.

"What about your mother, brother, and sister?" Angel asked.

Kelly deeply exhaled, "Oh, I was so hoping I wouldn't have to talk about them."

"It's alright, you'll talk about them when you're ready Kelly." Angel told her. 

"What was your name?" Kelly asked.

"Excuse me?" Angel said.

"Your name, your name when you were human." Kelly said.

"What makes you think that Angel wasn't my native name?" Angel asked.

"Let's see, the name meaning **the one with the angelic face** doesn't sound like a family name or even a first name." Kelly said. Angel cracked a smile.

"Liam," Angel told her.

"So you're an Irish vampire," Kelly said. 

"Once," Angel said. 

At Mid-Day at Angel Investigations…

"What are you doing here?" Cordelia asked.

"I need your help," Kate told the group.

"What happened Officer Lockley?" Wesley asked.

"Kate, don't call me Officer Lockley… It's just Kate now."

"Why is that?" Gunn asked.

"I was fired some time back." Kate said.

"Oh," Cordelia said.

"Sorry," Gunn said.

"It's alright," Kate said.

"What is the problem?" Wes asked.

"My niece ran away from home a couple of nights ago." Kate said.

"We don't handle those sort of cases." Cordelia said.

Kate took out a necklace and everyone was frozen. "My niece Kelly wears this where ever she goes. I need help finding for her or all hell will break loose."

"That is Jewel of Armageddon." Wesley said. "Where did you find that?" 

"It's a family heirloom, when I decided I wasn't going to have children I passed it on to my niece Kelly." Kate said.

"What does she look like?" Gunn asked.

"She has dark brown eyes, short strawberry blond hair, an hour glass figure, wears usually black jeans, and tanktops." Kate said.

"We know where she is." Wesley said.

"Where--?? How--??" Kate asked shocked.

"I had a vision of her and she needs Angel's help, eventhough he works for Wesley." Cordy said.

"I know he works for Mr. Wyndam Pryce. Angel told me." Kate said.

"When did he tell you?" Wesley asked.

"The day after he had his epiphany, the day after he stopped me from killing myself." Kate said.

"I thought you wanted him dead." Gunn said.

"I used to," Kate said leaving. She decided to go to Angel's, that's most likely place he would hide her.

At Angel's…


End file.
